Dust In The Wind
by castiel-has-taken-the-phonebox
Summary: Lauren is just another hunter in the middle-of-nowhere-michigan, that is until she meets the infamous Dean Winchester. The thing is, they have met before, and they have history. Will Dean convince her to become a hunter, or will the ghosts that haunt her past hold her back (I suck at summaries) DeanxOC SamxOC CastielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Fine! You know what? You can go to hell Jace!" Lauren slammed the door behind her and ran into her small apartment screaming at the cell phone she gripped in her hand. She aggressively clicked the end call button before her now ex-boyfriend could continue trying to reason with her.

"God, he is such an ASS!" she yelled out as she collapsed onto the ratty old couch in the middle of her living room. If he thought that she would come back to him after she caught him with Jessica, he was wrong! After getting up off of her couch and shrugging off her favorite leather jacket, she walked over to her small, vomit-green colored refrigerator. Maybe some of the emergency Jack Daniels that she kept there would help drown out this feeling of murderous rage she felt in the bottom of her stomach.

After she had filled up her flask, she poured some of the liquid down her already burning throat. It caused some pain, but it was no comparison to the pain she felt in her heart at this time. After about an hour or so, Lauren felt reasonably drunk and decided it was time for her to hit the sack. She slowly staggered into her bedroom, nearly tripping over the piles upon piles of dirty clothes that littered the bottom of her bedroom floor. Just as she climbed into bed, she remembered; "Crap, I forgot to check the closet."

Lauren walked over to her small closet and flipped the light switch on. She reached into the back of the closet and unlocked a small, hidden cupboard that was hidden behind her coats. She opened the cupboard to reveal a small arsenal of knives and handguns that she owned. After taking inventory, she decided that no person OR thing had payed her apartment a visit while she was gone earlier. It was really quite difficult, being one of the only hunters in Michigan; you couldn't call anyone for backup if anything were to happen to you, you had to fend for yourself up here.

She slowly shut and locked the cupboard before returning to her warm cocoon of blankets. Once her head hit the pillows, It was only a matter of seconds until she began to drift off into a world full of nightmares...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After about a half an hour of sleep, Lauren was awoken by the sound of some idiot D-bag revving his car engine right outside of her apartment building.

"You better be freaking kidding me..." She groaned from underneath her pillow. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and began walking towards the window to see who the idiot was, messing with his car at 3 freaking o'clock in the morning. Once she reached the window, the engine had stopped. She staggered to the window just in time to see some guy enter the building into the apartments below her.

Just as Lauren was about to go back to sleep, she heard heavy, pounding footsteps echoing the hallway outside of her apartment. Lauren quickly walked over to her closet and reached into the cupboard to grab her favorite handgun, an old Smith that she called Baby.

She heard the footsteps grow louder, when suddenly they stopped at what sounded like her apartment door. Everything was dead silent until all of the sudden, there was a pounding on the door.

_'Jesus Christ,'_ Lauren thought, _'Did they want to break the door down?' _Whatever the thing was outside her apartment, It clearly wanted to be inside. She quickly tiptoed to the door, and waited. After about a minute of knocking, she heard something being inserted into the lock. Lauren figured it would only be seconds before whatever was outside of her apartment burst inside. She cocked Baby and pointed it at the door just as the person burst into her apartment. She lunged at the person and tried to grab their coat collar, but he was too fast and too strong for her. He tackled her and they both fell to the ground. He eventually was able to pin her down in a matter of seconds.

"HEY! Calm down Lauren! Jesus Christ... It's me!" The intruder managed to yell out in midst of the expletives that came flying out of Lauren's mouth. In the confusion, Lauren was able to get one of her hands free, and she immediately swung it towards the man who was pinning her beneath him. She heard a satisfying crunch as the blow connected with his nose. He rolled off of her screaming his own string of expletives, and she managed to jump up and turn on a light switch.

After a moment, Lauren was able to focus on who exactly her intruder was. Wait a minute... She knew that face; even though it was covered partially with blood, she would know that face anywhere...

"Dean Winchester... I can't believe it, Is that actually you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen or heard from Dean in almost 6 years. It felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies, His looks had improved over those six years, that was for sure.

Dean was still holding his broken nose when he finally got a good look at Lauren. It had been at least 6 years since he saw her last, and damn, did she look good. Especially with her hair in that messy ponytail, and those super-short night shorts. Her just wanted to- Wait! He needed to think about the real reason he was here, not about how beautiful and sexy she looked- _'Dammit Dean! Focus!'_ He told himself as he slowly stood up to face her.

"Dean Winchester, what are you doing here in the-middle-of-nowhere Michigan?" Lauren asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Dean smirked and said: "My brother Sammy and I have this case over in a small town called Whitehall, and I remembered a certain kick-ass hunter in the area who may be able to help."

Lauren grinned and said: "Well thank you Dean, I am quite flattered and all but... I haven't had a case in almost a year, and I have kinda lost my touch..." As Dean listened to her, he realized just how tired she sounded, and wondered what had happened to her. He remembered how happy and energetic she used to be, and now her once beautiful smile had became a stony grin and her bell-like voice had become raspy and gritty.

Dean gave a small grin and replied "Well, with the way that you attacked me at your front door, I would say that isn't the case." He slowly walked over to the ratty couch, he was still holding his nose, but the bleeding had mostly stopped. She really got him good he decided, his nose was definitely broken.

"Oh god Dean, I am SO sorry about your nose, it's just.. I didn't realize it was you, I thought it was someone else, or someTHING else..." Lauren stuttered out an apology, and her cheeks flushed red.

Dean chuckled, "It's fine Lauren, it really is.. It just hurts a little that's all." He winced slightly as he tilted his head forward, he would most likely have a headache later.

"I'll get some ice for that, hey Dean, do you wanna beer or something?" She called out from the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll have one, thanks." Dean called back to her. As he heard her rummaging around the fridge, he looked around the small, kinda dingy apartments that Lauren was living in. It was an incredibly small apartment, even for one person. The paint seemed to be peeling off of the walls in some places, and the furniture seemed to be falling apart. The couch wasn't all that bad until he sat down and a spring nearly went up his butt. He understood why the apartment was the way it was though, hunters usually couldn't stay in one place for very long...

Dean slowly walked over to a small bookshelf in the apartment, and started to look at some of the books that Lauren had. _The Mortal Instruments_, Dean chuckled, he remembered back when he first met her, she had been obsessed. He then saw something sticking out from underneath one of the books. He pulled it out and realized it was a picture. Dean turned the picture over and read the back; it said: _Dean and Lauren 2007_. He turned it back over and saw the picture, Him and Lauren were sitting on the rocks out near the pier in Lake Michigan, they were both looking at the camera and smiling like they had just won the lottery. Dean had his arm around Lauren's shoulders and they had their bare feet entwined in the sand.

Dean remembered that this was taken a month or so before he left, He remembered it as one of the happiest days of his life.. He hadn't had many of those lately. The memories of that summer came crashing onto him like a wave. He was finally pulled back to reality when he heard Lauren clearing her throat behind him.

"Hey, ummm I got the beer, Uh.. here you go." She chuckled nervously and quickly sat in the arm chair across from the couch. He soon sat across from her on the couch.

"So, how about this case in Whitehall, do you know what it is yet?" She asked quietly. "I mean.. I heard about the drownings but I never really thought anything of it ya know?"

"Well, we aren't exactly sure yet, but I think it sounds like a typical siren case. I mean, the vics are all men and between the ages of 20-40 which is usually a sirens kinda territory." Dean explained.

After a moment of awkward silence, Lauren spoke up quietly; "Dean, I know what a siren is, and the thing is, you do to, and you have fought them before, so... why do you need my help?" She stopped and was looking at him right in the eyes.. His beautiful green eyes. She remembered when those eyes seemed full of laughter, but now they were deep and dark, almost like an ocean. They were especially stormy after she asked that question.

After a moment, Dean shakily answered, "Do you want to know why I'm here Lauren.. It's because I missed you, It's because I missed us and I thought that maybe if I saw you again we could..." He trailed off and looked back at Lauren.

"Dean I... I-" Lauren stammered, she was somewhat amazed... He missed her? Really? "I don't know what to s-" She was soon cut off when Dean leaned across the coffee table and kissed her softly on the lips.

His lips were soft, almost like flower petals, and they tasted so sweet against hers. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until now. He quickly began to tangle his hands in her hair as he pulled her closer, and their kiss became more passionate. Lauren pushed on his chest and he pulled away.

"Crap, I'm sorry Lauren, was that too... forward of me?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you not... want to?" Dean asked her.

"Oh god! Are you kidding me, I loved that... like... a lot, It's just, a girl's gotta breath Dean." Lauren managed to explain between giggles. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Her heartbeat slowly began to decrease and she finally collapsed back into her armchair.

"Dean... I wanna help you with your hunt for the sirens, if you will allow it." Lauren said quietly.

"Ok, I've gotta get back to Sammy, so I'll... see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up here at about 9:00 or so..." Dean stood up and shrugged on his jacket. He began walking to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you," Lauren said grinning. "Oh, by the way," She said quickly before he left "We should definitely do that again sometime."

Dean chuckled quietly "I wouldn't object to that," He said, and walked out the door.

Lauren heard his footsteps lumbering down the hallway, and eventually out of her apartment building. She quickly walked to her bedroom and looked out the window just in time to see him leave in an old Chevy Impala. She slowly climbed into bed, and soon fell asleep. It was the first night in a long time, where she didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
